Overcome
by twerri02
Summary: I have put up with everyone's crap. Played the good girl and let them walk all over me. Let them drag me to the dirt and throw me around…but not anymore. Soon people will learn to never underestimate Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1 - Premonition

**PREMONITION**

** - "It had been a dream, hadn't it?" -**

**John Mayer - Dreaming With A Broken Heart **

**_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe _**

I was back in the same surroundings for the past three months. It was the same forest and I knew the same spot seeing as the large intimidating tree was on my left. As always.

My eyes frantically searched the silence which was interfered with the quivering of the leaves and the low whistle of the cool breeze that ran through my tresses.

As expected, the tip of my converse caught onto something and I felt my whole body fall and I waited for the impact. When landing on my knees, I groaned but felt drained and had no intention of getting back up again. Instead I decided to give in and allow myself to crash onto the dampened earth.

When I felt the threatening tears prick my eyes, I gripped myself, wanting to hold myself together. However the tears were already falling onto my already dampened cheeks. Rolling over onto my back I decided to grip the leaves and branches beneath me, not caring that my hair was probably a haystack now, decorated with nature.

What wasn't expected was the fact that while the rain beat down onto my face and my closed eyelids, the ground beneath me began to tremble as quivers shook through it. The quivering trees sang their mournful song as the breeze billowed, weaving in and out of the branches.

Along with this, I could hear something, it sounded…well actually it didn't sound like anything.

Just static…

Gradually the static broke and I heard the muffled words, "….K… st… ….ing… lla…"

This snapped me up because it was the first time in the night that this had ever happened. I had always spent the reast of this dreadful night on the ground, allowing the rain to pummel me down until I was jostled awake by the shake of my father's arms.

Tonight was different.

"Hello…"

I hadn't expected a response but I got one.

"….Bella!"

The unexpected volume that it gained, jerked me into vigilance, "Who's there?" silence stretched after my feeble and broken whisper. "Edward?" with the hope that left my lips, I got onto my knees, my head whipping around, searching for some inclination that my hopes would be dreamed into reality.

When minutes ticked by, I sat back onto the forest ground but still remained alert when my gaze swept around the woods, hoping that nature's secrets would unveil an answer.

Just before I could give up, I heard it again

"….F… ting…. Bella… st…." the only thing that I could easily make out was my name. Something about the gentle warmth bubbling around it, triggered something within me.

I knew that voice…

"Who's there" I asked again, the gripping fear stealing volume from my words and turning it into an inaudible whisper. My heart thrumming in my chest, begging for escape and I wanted to grant it the pleasure. The pain that had unfolded within the arteries had coiled into flames licking within my chest.

My steady breaths were now shakily breaking from my parted lips. They then turned into loud choked gasps that racked my body and I begged for the pleasure of screaming – still that leisure wasn't in my grasp. Instead I was left with a dry throat that I was desperately clawing.

Flailing limbs thrashed as I crashed back onto the dampened leaves. My state of mind was engulfed in the bright flames that now spread through my body.

I wanted to think…or not think…

I wanted to breath…or not breath…

I wanted…

"Be strong, Bella" it called out to me and her soothing words somehow brought peace to unravel in my fiery veins. "Keep Fighting" the voice added, gradually tranquilising my thumping heart, "I'm with you" it vowed and that simple promise was enough to have me crashing back onto the ground, freed from the flames.

Finally opening my eyes, I was also released from the night's terrors and was back in my room. Sitting up, I looked around, still perplexed over the new change.

Like always my forehead was clammed with beads of sweat and my heart was still thumping hard. However, when reaching up, I felt the dulled pain which had followed me from the dream.

It had been a dream…

….hadn't it?

**A/N: *Biting nails nervously* - What do you think? Who do you think the voice is?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Trapped

**TRAPPED**

**- "Another day of living meant I was just closer to death" -**

**Evanescence - My Immortal**

**_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_**

**A/N: You guys have all been so wonderful with your reviews. Thank you all for that and because of this, I give you another update...Enjoy...**

Once again, the darkness wilted away when I felt the warm rays of sun heating my face. Blinking my eyes open, I quickly shut them when my sight was assaulted with the strange blinding light of the sun.

Just as I was about to fall back into a few more hours of slumber, the loud knocking on the hard wood seemed to creating a thumping headache.

"Bells?" Charlie's calling was enough to send another raging pound to my now frenzied thoughts. The insane hammering that drilled its way through my brain was slowly becoming barely unbearable.

Using my palms, I pushed myself up so that I could sit up on the bed. With the newfound position, my nausea returned and the repellent waves hit me and I groaned but then bit down on my lip. I couldn't risk Charlie worrying over me more than he already was so instead of letting the tears fall freely, I forced myself to wear a convincing smile, "Come in" I answered but I was surprised with the hoarseness that scraped the words against my throat.

I tried to train my blurry vision to focus onto the door that slowly creaked open before my father's curly hair came into view. The double vision returned as he slipped into the room so I slumped back onto the headboard, releasing something between a sigh and a muted grunt.

"How you doing today?" he was cautious when stalking over to sit on the bed. Even his heavy steps that shuffled across the rug seemed hesitant.

"Fine" I croaked.

He tilted his head to the side, his moustache twitching a little with the movement, "You said that yesterday" his eyebrows were furrowed, telling me that he wasn't buying into the act.

Needing to step it up, I forced down the bile when pushing away from the bed. My fingers instantly gripping the chest of drawers to help in balancing my equilibrium as I took a sharp intake of breath and grumbled, "Because I was fine yesterday"

He must've read into the underlying anger because I heard the bed creak, following by slow shuffling which was then finalised with his hesitant words, "Well…uh..I'm going to get started on breakfast"

"Okay" I answered, keeping my head bowed and my eyes closed as I fought against the dizziness. I needed him to leave – even if it was on account of his poor excuse. When he said breakfast, he meant was he was going to place two bowls and milk on the table to go with either Cornflakes (boring) or Fruit Loops and Lucky Charms. Sometimes he'd make coffee or tea, depending on how brave he felt that day.

Once he left, I searched for my clothing – well what I really did was grab the first thing that I could knowing that as usual I would wear a pair of jeans and my chucks. After laying them out on the bed, I grabbed my towel and headed for the bathroom

**-XxxxxX-**

After my shower, I felt better because I had ridden myself of last night's nightmares. My head felt clearer and the fog was cleared from my thoughts, thus wilting away the dizziness that had controlled my stumbling steps.

Having rid myself of the pain, I had gained a lighter tone and there was a small skip in my step as I trailed down the stairs. "Something smells good" I called out before entering the kitchen.

"No, something smells burnt" he grunted, still scraping the burnt bits of the pan. His frustration groan made me smile as I hunted for a cereal bowl.

I'd been trying extra hard after my pathetic five year old tantrum when he asked me if I wanted to move in with mum. The last thing I wanted to do was go back and be under mum's scrutiny. I knew she would be fussing over me and wearing the pitiful look she wore, last month when she visited.

I didn't need her pity.

Once he finished washing the pan, he turned round to face me while leaning onto the counter, "Sorry about breakfast"

"Don't worry about it" I replied with a shrug, then reached over to shake the red box at him, "Lucky Charms will get me through the day"

"Can't seem to get a hang on this cooking thing" he grumbled half-heartedly, obviously disappointed with the outcome of his attempt.

"It's alright" I assured him.

He spun around and leaned on the counter, "Well, I better get to work then"

"Okay" watch as he takes different items, "See you after work?"

"Diner for dinner?"

"Sure"

He'd changed his shifts so that he could see me off in the morning. As usual, he left a kiss on my forehead, flickered an uncertain frown before sighing and walking towards the door. "Bye Bells"

"See you later dad" I called back and fell back in my chair, already tired from all the pretending.

Pulling away from the seat, I walked over to the fridge and retrieved the milk. However, upon opening the carton, a burning pang hit my chest and the milk slipped from my fingers. It crashed onto the ground, splattering my jeans and I gasped - not because of my actions but because the pain was real.

It was excruciating as it continued to scorch my chest, clawing at my veins. I reached up desperately hoping my trembling fingers would soothe it but it deemed useless.

"…Be…fi…lla" the static staccato echoed again and the dizziness returned. I was now crumpled onto the ground, gasping for air. My trembling fingers fumbled, trying to reach my phone in my pocket but the pain was constricting my muscles.

When I finally pulled it out, I punched at the buttons, not really sure what I was typing with how my vision blurred. My desperation

It was minutes before the anguish subdued and m

I sat there for a few minutes, wondering if I had imagined it all. The pain was gone, leaving behind the doubts of my sanity.

It was the shrill sound of the phone ringing that awoke me from my daze. Reaching down, I grasped it with quivering fingers and groaned when looking down at the name Angela.

I loved Angela, I did but like the rest, she worried too much.

Ignoring her call, I pushed myself up from the floor and was quick in cleaning up the mess I made. Once I mopped up the milk and threw away the carton, I went upstairs and changed into a different pair of jeans.

On my way back down, I threw the stained pair into the wash before leaving the house. My rushed movements may have been a way to distract myself from the fact that I was probably going insane. Or maybe I was just rushing because I knew that another day of living simply brought me closer to death and nothing pleased me more…

**A/N: Some of you may be thinking – "Bella grow a damn backbone" and I agree with you. Good things will come to those who wait. TBH I never liked the depressed Bella in New Moon but that's my starting point – just before I bring out the dark Bella that she's been suppressing. Wait for it…**

**Please Review - would love to know what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Turmoil

**TURMOIL**

**- "What was happening to me?" -**

**OneRepublic – Au Revoir**

**_Today I'm not myself  
And you, you're someone else  
And all these wounds don't fake  
And all the stars can quit_**

What a peculiar state we're in

**A/N: Amazing turnout on the comments – thank you all. Enjoy this one…**

After my incident, too much time passed so I was minutes late to Trigonometry, not that I was so distressed about missing twenty minutes of finding the x.

When bursting through the door, I ducked from Mr Molina's death glare and murmured a half-assed apology before trudging towards my seat.

Thankfully he didn't dwell on my lateness and instead focused on finishing off his lecture. As he did this, I began to unpack my bag, placing my textbook, notebook and pen onto the table. However, I froze in the process when I heard surprisingly lucid voices infiltrate the boundaries around my thoughts.

_"Man, she is such a mess since the break-up"_

_"Jess said that he cheated on her"_

_"It is kinda sad really" _

_"She could at least make an effort. Those clothes – urgh" _

"Excuse me?" I called out, looking up at the classroom in sheer horror and embarrassment while wanting the bombarding insults to stop.

"What is it Bella?"

Didn't he hear it?

They all looked at me – some pitiful, some were sneering and others were just amused. Everyone's eyes were trained on me and I hated it. The battling emotions within me transformed into rage which was the distracted with how lights above flicker.

Strangely, they stopped when I felt my anger dissipate with the distraction. The gentle ache that had once fired my chest now seemed to spread warmth through me.

What was happening to me?

"Bella, are you alright?"

_…Pathetic….I'd still bang her…Five bucks, she'll cry…Cullen must've really hurt her… She's shaking…_

My vision blurred as I looked up to the classroom, bewildered with what I was hearing – or what I thought I was hearing. "N-n-no" I murmured in reply and shot up from my seat, leaving my books behind as I fled from the room. My feet rushed through the halls, faster than they could carry me but I continued to push myself.

Once I rounded the corner, I relaxed against the wall, happy to be away from the prying eyes. My heart thumped against my chest as the insults continued to whir through my mind, stuck on constant reply.

When I was sure my breathing had evened, I began to walk towards the toilets. Maybe splashing myself with cold water would help me rid myself of t

As I pushed at the door, someone else was pushing from the other side and I took a step back, "Sorry"

"Bella?" there stood Lauren and Jessica - both with painted faces and matching outfits. Ever since Edward left me, Jess had given up on me and started hanging around with Lauren.

"Don't you look…" Lauren's dark eyes ran over my trembling form, "Cute" she sneered, her nose scrunching up at the word.

_Girl looks like a fucking hobo…I always knew that Edward only went out with her out of pity_

"Pity?" I snapped my head up to her, resting my darkened murderous glare onto her.

_Woah, did I say that out loud?_

"Move out of my way Lauren. I'm not in the mood for your games" I scowled.

"How dare you?" she stepped forwards, backing me up against the wall again.

Rage and frustration fuelled through me and I curled my fingers into fist, ready to throw the punch when needed but my actions were interrupted with the several loud slams. Both girls grew wide eyed as they looked up and I caught that the constant slamming was off the lockers. People's belongings were flying out of them and littering the hallway. Along with this, the lights were flickering and the wind outside howled in a raging anger.

The commotion had caught others' attention which explained why students and teachers filing out of the rooms. All of them oblivious to the power that I felt rush through me; the strange newfound power that formed a victorious smirk to spread across my face. It warmed my chest, erasing the pain that had once habited.

Lauren awakened me from my thoughts when she stumbled away from me with a strange expression on her face. Thankfully she didn't spare me another glance and neither did Jessica who tittered off after her new master.

Once they disappeared fro my sight, I glanced down to my quivering fist and uncoiled my fingers, releasing it from its tight pressure and somehow the movement calmed down the tumult, much to my horror.

I felt hot – too hot.

Looking round, I found that everyone was busy sorting through all the papers and books that littered the hallway. It was good that they were all distracted because it meant no one would notice as I rushed out of the school.

I breathed a relieved sigh with the cold air that hit my face, cooling my flushed cheeks. The gentle breeze weaved through my tresses which were being pushed behind me with each stride that I took, surprisingly not tripping over my treacherous feet.

Apparently I spoke too soon because when reaching my beloved truck, I stumbled but righted myself on my Chevy. I made haste in fishing for my keys. I paused when looking down at them, smiling a little at the new prospect of safety and freedom that cooled my heated palm.

Not wasting another second, I felt the heat rush through me again, reddening my skin as I jumped into the driver's seat. However, just as the engine began to rev and I inched for the pedal, a rap in the glass window, startled me into oblivion.

The knock had seemed loud enough to send my alerted palm to my chest, feeling the hard beating of my heart. "Angela?" I gasped out in surprise. When she smiled apologetically, I took sharp breaths and rolled down the window.

"Hey" she greeted me with a wry smile.

"Hi"

"Where are you going?" she fretted.

I wanted to tell her that I was going home but I didn't want her to worry over me. She would start fishing for questions and maybe even offer to drive me or worse – call Charlie.

Forcing a smile, I craned my neck to the left, "Just checking for my biology textbook" I then turned back to her, regaining composure once again.

"You're trembling" she observed with a horror-stricken expression. Her wide apprehensive eyes bored into mine, waiting for an explanation.

Blinking at her, I looked down and sure enough my hands were tremulous but I fisted them onto my lap and smiled, "A-am I? I hadn't noticed"

It was the best I could do.

"Are you okay?"

And there it was – the million dollar question that I had heard so many times over the past month.

Over her shoulder, I caught how Jessica and Lauren had trailed out after us. Both of them were hoping for some kind of gossip that would diffuse itself in everyone's conversation tomorrow.

_"Running away, no surprise there" _

_"What a waste of space. Is it really a shocker that Edward left her? I mean come on, did she actually think she was good enough for him"_

"Bella you're really shaking now"

Angela had reached into the car and I only realised this when I felt her warm hands touch my forehead gently. "You've got a temperature too" panic began to creep into her voice, "You're really cold"

"Now that I think about it, I don't feel so good" I choked back both the raging fury and my sadness. The inner turmoil was reflected with the thundered clouds that began to grey the once clear sky. Howling winds shook the towering trees and I knew deep inside that it was me. I was doing this.

"I'm gonna go home" I murmured quietly before pulling out of the parking lot and veering off to – to anywhere.

**-XxxxxxX-**

It was the first time that I could use the phrase 'burning rubber'.

After my crazed racing, I slammed onto the breaks and threw myself out of the truck, not bothering with how horribly I'd parked.

I just had to get out of that small space.

With how carelessly I'd flung myself, I landed on the ground, my head bowed as I breathed in the cool air. Being inside the truck only made me aware of how small the small was. I'd never been claustrophobic but as seconds passed, I had realised that I was losing air. I'd spent the past minutes trying to coerce yself into breathing but I hadn't managed to do so successfully.

Now that I was outside, I could feel the cool air smooth down my throat and lull my constricted lungs. The sweet relief it brought, clouded my awareness of dirtying my clothes.

It would be so easy to give up right now.

"BELLA! BELLA!"

Oh no…

My thoughts were confirmed with the arms that wrapped around my form, hauling me onto my feet. He pushed the hair away from my face but the paused with a resounding hiss, "You're so hot" he noted dumbly, which I found strange because Angela had said that I was cold. There was something about his tone that told me there was more to his words than he was letting on.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"What are you doing here?" I slurred, suddenly feeling very tired.

"School called" he replied, "Then Angela called" he admitted in a lowered murmur.

I wanted to be mad at her but I knew it wouldn't be justified. Plus I felt too weak to even conjure up the strength of owning some emotion.

Fortunately, Charlie was clinging onto me tightly, one arm was wrapped around my waist, hoisting me up and keeping me on my feet but he was just dragging me along. "It's okay baby - I'm here – It's alright baby girl" he murmured incoherent assuring which I knew were partly for his benefit too.

With slow steps, he carried me towards the house but once we were there, before he could open the door, it was already flung open.

Before the darkness took me completely, I caught the warm violet eyes staring back at me.

**A/N: Please leave your thoughts in the review box...Thank you all once again**


	4. Chapter 4 - Stuck

**STUCK**

**- "Two against one..." – **

**Liz Lawrence – When I Was Younger **

**_Your growing taller, a little smarter  
And one day your gonna leave home  
Oh will you look like your mothers father  
Oh when you are fully grown_**

**A/N: Enjoy this update…shorter but for a reason….**

Blinking into the light, I squinted, readying myself for yesterday's pain to hit me again but was met with nothing. No numbed fingertips, no raging headaches, no burning within my chest.

It was the shuffle of movement that alerted me of the visitor's presence.

When I looked up at the gentle violet eyes, I was reminded of yesterday. "Grandma?" my disbelief was raspy, the simper grating at my dry throat.

"Hey Bells" her reply, made this reunion and I wanted to rush over and pull her into a hug, where I would then smell her caramel and baking scent. Even from where I was sat, I could still detect the luscious smell.

"You're awake" it wasn't her that spoke but my father who now rushed by my side. "Are you okay?" he fretted, his hand finding it's way onto my forehead like yesterday.

I nodded with a forced grin, "I'm fine"

I made a move to it up but he pushed me back down, "You need your rest"

"Dad, I'm fine, really. Guess, I just didn't drink enough" I tried in appeasing him. However, this didn't seem to work as the crease still crowded his forehead as he cast a meaningful look towards my grandmother who as always, remained calm and composed.

"Bella, you need your rest" Charlie ordered in an edged tone, obviously not going to let this one go.

I was about to argue with him but was interrupted with the smooth and gentle voice, "He's right sweetheart" she nodded, "You need to rest" her words broke through her composure, allowing me to see the worry that crackled in her pebbled stare.

Two against one didn't help my odds.

Still there were some things that I still had up in my sleeve. "What about school?" I tried.

Grandma laughed, "Of course, that's the first thing you would think about"

"Bella, you can't go to school" Charlie ignored her, his hospitality still clouded by his worry for me. "You need to relax for a bit" he pressed. "Your mum-" he began but I interjected.

With an accusatory glare, I cried out, "You called her?"

"Bella, I had to, you were out for two days" he informed me.

"TWO DAYS?!" my outburst was met with Charlie furrowing his eyebrows while Grandma was suddenly very interested on my bedding. Not wanting to concern them further, I commented, "It didn't feel that long" my thoughts were now reeling as to why I had been in some kind of mini coma.

"Weird, it felt like forever to us" Grandma released a small chuckle.

I was about to comment but the low beeping interrupted us. Charlie reached down to his belt and looked at the small screen, "Oh it's work" he huffed, "I'll just call and cancel"

"Dad, no" I argued, "You should go. I'll be fine"

His forehead was still creased as he furrowed his eyebrows at me, "Are you sure?" he peered down to me, the worry still distinct in his graven eyes.

"Yeah sure, go save lives" I shooed him away.

He scoffed, "My days aren't that interesting" he grumbled.

"It's fine dad, you go" I insisted then looked towards my grandmother for encouragement but she kept quiet. Rolling my eyes at her, I pointed out, "Gran's here"

After silent deliberation, he nodded, giving in with a defeated sigh, "Okay" he nodded once again but then moved forwards and placing a kiss on my forehead. He then straightened up and spun around, "Mum, call me if anything happens. You have my station number and my phone number. If it doesn't go through, ask for Martin. He'll direct-"

"Just get out of here already!" Gran was also getting tired of his new hovering attitude. It wasn't like him – then again, I couldn't blame him, after the months that had gone past. I couldn't exactly fault him for caring too much. If it was the other way round, I would be fussing over him too.

Charlie walked to the door but paused when turning to look between us. He then settled his furrowed brow on Gran as he ordered, "Take care of my daughter"

"Will do" she saluted him off.

Once we heard the door click, we waited as we listened to his heavy boots stomp down the stairs. It was when we heard the revving of his engine that we both breathed easy.

I turned to stare at her, "You're here" just acknowledging his presence brought tears to brim in my eyes.

She didn't seem to have aged at all. It was just like I saw her twelve years ago. However, she had cropped hair and it now framed her features perfectly. "I'm here" even her voice was the same as I could remember, "Now the party can start" she beamed

Yep! Definitely my grandmother.

**A/N: Okay so Grandma swan – I kinda based her personality and looks on Helen Mirren. Love her esp. in R.E.D. **


End file.
